I'll love you forever
by Kaoru Utena
Summary: Kari dies in carcrash, in the car Sora was driving!!! SoraxKari


I'll Love You Forever....  
  
All was sad when it came to Digiworld. Kari was dead. The girls (Mimi, Sora, Yolie, Kari) had a girls night out. A terrible car crash was committed. Sora was drunk, but she didn't know it. So she drove. All the girls were injured, but only Kari died.  
  
Great sadness overruled the Kamiyas, the Kidos, the Izumis, the Tachawas, the Codys, the Takenouchis, the Ishidas, the Daisukes, the Ijijojis, the Takerus, and the Miyatas. But the Kamiyas were the saddest of all because Tai Kamiya was Kari's brother. Tai was also Digidestind. The second saddest was T.K. Takerou, Sora Takenouchi, Davis Daisuke, and Yolie Miyata. Yolie was sad because Kari was her DNA digivolving partner. Davis was sad because he had a crush on Kari. T.K. was sad because he was Kari's boyfriend. And Sora was sad because she felt it was all her fault. She never got to tell Kari how she truly felt.  
  
The time of death was at 12:00pm sharp. She died of a wound in the chest, broken rib cage, and broken neck. The funeral was on March 10th, at 4:00. The people giving readings were Mimi, Izzy, Sora, Yolie, Davis, T.K., and Tai.  
  
"Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done on earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day, our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us, and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil, Amen." Everyone at the funeral was praying for Kari. "May I now please call upon Mimi Tachawa, for Kari in her eyes?" The priest called. Mimi got up from the pue that she shared with Sora, Tai, Matt, Joe, and Kari's parents. Mimi looked good in her long, pink dress. She had her short pink hair tied up in a bun.  
  
She got up to the microphone and said:  
  
"Kari was a very good friend because she would always be there for you. If it was for a very good friend, she'd sacrifice anything. Though sometimes she had to understand that there was a time for fighting, she usually kept calm, cool, and collected. She always understood peoples feelings...."  
  
As Mimi talked about Kari, Sora thought of a speech herself. She probably would not understand my feelings, Sora thought. Who can understand a girl loving a girl?? And besides, she already had T.K. and Davis. Why would she want me? I'm just as important to her as a dirty old sock. Mother always said not to mope around and feel sorry for yourself, but to do something about it. I guess I have no choice now.  
  
"...And I think everyone should remember her in our hopes and dreams." Mimi concluded.  
  
Everyone clapped exept Sora. Mimi tried to smile, but she was too sincere to be happy when a friend died. "Now, will Tai Kamiya come up, please?" The priest looked around. Then he saw a tall boy with big brown hair step to the microphone. Sora could tell he had tears in his eyes.  
  
He said:  
  
"Kari Kamiya was a good person with a kind heart. She acted like she loved everyone. I know my friend, Matt Ishida, thought it was just an act," He nodded at Matt. " But I knew my own sister better than that. Everyone loved Kari. It was though she was an angel. Too good to be true. And now she is not true. Dying at only 17, ONLY 17! I miss my sister even though sometimes she could really cry. Boy was she fun. I would now like the victims of the car crash to come up…"  
  
Oh, no! Sora thought. Now everyone will know what I did. Do I ever wish Beiomon was here!  
  
"Mimi Tachawa, Yolie Myata, and SORA TAKENOUCHI!" Tai said. All the girls came to the front. Sora was wearing a dark green dress. Her hair was normal, but she had her helmet off. Her face was smeared with blush. She had ruby red lipstick on.  
  
Yolie had died her hair brown, but only for the funeral. She still had glasses. She had black shoes on. Her dress was black with some designs on it. She had no makeup.  
  
Sora got up to the mike with the 2 girls standing behind her. She took a deep breath and said:  
  
"We're all very sorry, but I am especially. I was the one who drove. I did it. I was drunk that night. Yes, me. Sora Takenouchi. Sweet girl from 4th grade. I thought just a few sips… well, maybe it wasn't just a couple of sips. Maybe it was a bottle or so. OK, maybe 4. OK, so I had more than 10 bottles. But no matter how many bottles, I did it for a reason. A dare. There were some really big bullies there. They were very handsome. And they dared me to drink as much beer as I could before I had to go to the restrooms. I took the dare because I thought this would be a good chance to stick up for myself. But no. After I did it, I vomited a few times. I got so mad, that even though it was Mimi's car, I pushed her out of the way so I could drive. But I didn't do a very good job. I know what your thinking. How did I not know I was drunk? Well, why douse it matter? Kari still died and it was still my fault. And I just wanna say, because it will probably be my last chance to say this, I Love Kari Kamiya!!! I did then, and I do now!!!!"  
  
  
  
Everyone gasped. Tai looked heart-broken. Suddenly, Sora felt embarrassed, but good. She took a seat.  
  
After the funeral, Sora stayed for the barrying. After they had put in the tombstone, Sora kissed her fingers and put them on the grave. "Goodbye, my love."  
  
fin 


End file.
